Kakhabad
:For other uses of '''The Vermin Pit', see'' The Vermin Pit Kakhabad is a land of the north-eastern Old World riven by a history of violence and chaos whose northern reaches are all but a mystery. Kakhabad is a land filled with criminals, monsters and "many outcasts from the rest of the world". Kakhabad is almost cut off from the rest of the Old World by the Cloudcap Mountains on its western border and the Zanzunu Peaks on its northern border. Its purported capital is Kharé. ''Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World'' - pp. 20-21. - para. 1 Introduction Interestingly, both Sword of the Samurai and the guide book Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World, refer to the Old World by the name "Kakhabad" (although in the case of Titan this is on the back cover only). The "Vermin Pit at Earth End" is another name for Kakhabad in the Old World, referring to its geographical location, next to the Earth End Coastline, and the lawless nature of that land. - p.?? Kakhbad is "tainted by the touch of Chaos," and is the home of strange monsters and unusual natural phenomena. - para 1. Days and nights is Kakhabad's Baklands plain are unusual, as the appearance and disappearance of daylight in this region are controlled by supernatural forces rather than the sun and moon. ''The Shamutanti Hills'''' -'' p 1. Sometimes, an optical illusion occurs in the Baklands where the sun seems to not set at nightfall; rather, the sun hangs in the sky for weeks on end (although elsewhere on Titan, the sun sets and rises as usual). ''Titan'' - p. 26. Geography : The Land of Kakhabad stretches out in a north-easterly direction. The Shamutanti Hills run across the country's southern edge, and form a natural border between Analand and Kakhabad. - para 183. - para 357 The Jabaji River cuts across the edge of the Hills. - para. 110, 165 On the river's only ford is sited the infamous Kharé - Cityport of Traps. Beyond Kharé is Lake Lumlé, an enormous body of water that sprawls across the border between Kakhabad and Mauristatia. , The Apes of Mauristatia. Northwards lie the Baklands, and the Vanti-Bak Wastes, the former being an area of arid, desolate plains. - p. 26. At the seashore sits the Earth End Coastline, a group of cliffs filled with caves. Another river, the Kharabak River, marks the end of the Baklands. The enormous Forest of the Snatta surrounds another body of water, Lake Ilklala. This lake borders the dismal Vischlami Swamp; the Kharabak River flows out of the Lake. Further north lie the imposing Zanzunu Peaks.The Xamen foothills mark the Zanzunu mountains' edge. The Avanti Wood and Nagomanti River lie in the region's far northeast. Notable Residents :Archmage :Colletus :Fenestra :Nobles of Khare :Alianna Population Human: :Beastmen :Hill Dwellers :Klattamen :Others Non-Human: :Sightmasters :Svinn :Red-Eyes :Dwarves :Minimites :Spirtes :Orcs :Ogres :Black Elves Non-humanoid: History Kakhabad has never been brought under a single rule, "although several warlords had tried". According to one source, in the past there was a Black Elf princedom of Nagomanti, on the Nagomanti River. The source also states that this Nagomanti princedom was one of six countries that made up a central government of the region of Kakhabad, called "The Confederacy"."Nagomanti" ,at Advancedfightingfantasy.com, 10 February, 2006. Retrieved 6 December 2019. Non-Canon. The Great Wall of Analand *1845OT - Construction of the Great Wall of Analand was begun on Fireday 15th of Reaping. - p.168 *1970OT - Work on the Great Wall of Analand was stopped for good in this year, even though it was incomplete in three places. - p.37/71 The Rise of Kakhabad In 1998OT, the War of the Wizards broke out in Allansia and Khul. Many inhabitants of the Old World feared their continent would be next. The Forces of Chaos began to assemble in Kakhabad, an event later historians of Titan termed "The Rise of Kakhabad".''Titan'' - p. 26. ''Titan'' - p. 59. Alarmed at this event, the Lawful race of Minimites tried to find a way to stop the advance of Chaos. After five months they failed to find a solution, and the Kakhabadian armies were now attacking the borders of Analand and Ruddlestone. Frantically searching, the Minimites located the treatise of an insane mystic, Aughm Lightchaser. Lightchaser claimed to have found a magical technique that would focus the very energy of Goodness itself in one devastating, split-second burst of power. Gathering themselves on a mountaintop in Mauristatia, with the aid of the greatest human spellcasters, they began work on the ritual, with the armies of Chaos milling below them. The Minimites cast the spell, and bolts of golden light shot from the sky and destroyed most of the Forces of Chaos. The terrified survivors retreated and hid. The Old World had been saved. However, the Minimites became tempted by the lure of ultimate worldly power after casting the spell. Fearful of being corrupted, the Minimites scattered and became a solitary nomadic race. The Minimites deliberately avoiding forming groups of their people, and are "prevented by intricate spells woven into the very fabric of their being" from ever combining forces with others of their kind. The Crown of Kings *283AC - The Crown of Kings was stolen from Analand by Birdmen from Mampang on Stormsday 16th of Watching. - p.152 Other Events *The Blessed Crusade in 1688OT left Arkleton on Earthday 16th Locking. - p.218 *On Seaday 7th of Watching, 1889OT, there was a Slave rebellion in Kakhabad. - p.149 *In 277AC the Book of Tortures, by the Ogre Naggamanteh, was published on Seaday 23rd of Hiding. - p.187 Politics "The Legend of the Crown of Kings" states that Kakhabad lacks a central government, has no army, and that its inhabitants are perpetually fighting among themselves. - "The Legend of the Crown of Kings". Although Kharé is the capital of Kakhabad, it is not defined how much power the city actually has over the region. The country lacks centralised authority such as the ones in Analand or Gallantaria. The First Noble of Kharé is described as the most powerful individual in the city, but the full extent of his political power is unknown. The inhabitants of the village of Birritanti (such as Glandragor) are in contact with those of Kharé, but it is unclear whether Birritanti or the other Shamutanti villages are under the sovereignty of the city. - para 434 The North Gate of Kharé is specifically locked to protect its inhabitants from Bakland raiders, meaning the city has no power over The Baklands region. - para 256 The Baddu-Bak plains are inhabited by nomadic Klattaman and Black Elf tribes, suggesting each tribe is ruled by an individual chief. - para 204 In the Zanzunu Peaks, power is held by tribes of Bird-Men. - p. 21 However, the Archmage of Mampang has become the dominant power in this part of Kakhabad following his theft of the The Crown of Kings. Religion and Superstition The inhabitants of Kristatanti venerate Sindla (also called Cheela in Kakhabad). - para 192. There is a large temple to Libra in Birritanti, administered by Priestress Lorana. - para 34. There are temples to both Courga and Slangg in Kharé. - paras 48, 148 There is a priesthood in Daddu-Yadu that worships the goddess Throff. - para 189 This priesthood sent an mission to rebuild the ruined temple of Throff in the Klatta-Bak Steppes. - paras 40, 145 Other Culture *Festival of the Children See Also *''Beyond the Pit, (pgs. 16, 47, 55-56, 59, 77, 81-82, 86-88, 94, 98, 103-104, 117, 118-121, 123-124, 125, 127, 138, 146) *Return to the Pit'', (pgs. 27-28, 71, 76, 80, 95, 107, 128, 149-150, 187-188, 195, 209 ) References Category:Old World Lands and Regions